Various N-phenylsuccinimide derivatives are disclosed in the prior art having broad antimicrobial properties in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,981. Compounds disclosed are antimicrobial N-phenylsuccinimides of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent individually a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, a benzyl group or a phenyl group, which may have been substituted by a chlorine atom; R.sub.3 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a methyl group; and X represents individually a halogen atom, provided that in case all of R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen atoms at the same time, X represents other halogen atoms than chlorine atoms.
No alkyl or alkyloxy succinimidophenyl or glutarimidophenyl urea derivatives are disclosed therein.